Sakit
by Kikuoka Almond
Summary: Inilah kenapa Karma benci ketika dia sakit. Asano jadi mendadak overprotektif padanya./"Ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh. Lantas aku bolehnya melakukan apa?"/AsaKaru.


**Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **Story © Kikuoka Almond**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, kecepetan, dll**

 **Enjoy^^**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan makan makanan yang ada udangnya."

Asano memegang punggung Karma sembari sesekali mengelusnya. Raut cemas terpancar dari wajahnya.

Karma menatap sengit. "Aku baik-baik sa—HUEK!"

Belum sempat Karma menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia dikejutkan oleh gelombang yang membuatnya harus mengeluarkan isi perutnya lagi.

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja?!" nada Asano berubah dari khawatir menjadi marah. "Kau ini mau sembuh atau tidak sih?!"

Karma menarik _flush_ toilet. Ia mengelap sisa _saliva_ di bibirnya dengan ujung lengan. Manik _hazel_ -nya menatap _violet_ Asano, ekspresi kesalnya tak berubah.

"Gakushuu, aku tekankan padamu. Aku _cuma_ alergi."

Karma melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Asano. Maunya ia langsung pergi ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya—alias ngambek seharian. Namun terkutuklah kedua kakinya yang tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Baru jalan beberapa langkah, ia sudah oleng.

Beruntung Asano memegang sabuk hitam karate. Biasa _sparring_ dengan lawan seperguruan membuat refleksnya meningkat. Pemuda itu menangkap Karma saat lututnya baru saja menghantam marmer. Tubuh itu ringkih di pelukannya.

"Yeah, _cuma_ alergi." Asano mengulang kata-kata Karma penuh sinsime. "Ayo ke dokter. Mungkin mereka salah menganalisamu atau—"

"ASANO!"

Yang dibentak langsung diam. Mendadak bisu seperti patung porselen.

"Oke." Asano memutuskan untuk mengalah. Berdebat dengan Karma yang sedang sakit sama sekali tidak ada dalam rencananya. Ia takut kalau (katanya) alergi kekasihnya itu justru bertambah parah. "Kau istirahat di kamar. Aku akan menggendongmu."

"Ap—"

Protesan Karma terpotong tatkala ia merasakan tubuhnya dibalik. Lengan kokoh menyelip di sela lututnya. Punggungnya pasti sudah mencium lantai andai tak ada tangan Asano yang menopangnya.

Dia digendong.

 _A la bridal style._

Rona merah langsung menjalari wajah Karma sampai ke telinga.

"Gakushuu! Hey! Turunkan aku!" jerit Karma seraya memukul-mukul dada serta belikat Asano.

Asano memandangnya tidak suka. "Diamlah cerewet. Aku sudah menuruti perintahmu untuk tak membawamu ke dokter. Setidaknya ijinkan aku yang merawatmu _sayang_."

Mendengar ancaman Gakushuu sontak Karma menghentikan pukulannya. Asano memanggil _sayang_ padanya hanya dalam dua keadaan: sedang bergairah, atau tak bisa dibantah. Karma yakin kekasihnya berada dalam mode kedua. Dan sungguh, ia benar-benar tidak mau berurusan dengan amarah sang mantan kapten 3-A.

"Baiklah."

Asano menggendongnya. Membawanya ke kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua.

Sembari berjalan, diam-diam Asano sebenarnya kesal. Sudah seminggu ini Karma jatuh sakit dan hal itu tidak bisa membuatnya tenang. Di luar mungkin Asano kelihatan sadis dan perfeksionis, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi Karma. Asano sadar akhir-akhir ini dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai mengabaikan kondisi sang kekasih. Menurutnya karena itu Karma jatuh sakit.

Dan sekarang Asano ingin membalas keacuhannya dengan merawat Karma full 24/7. Maksudnya—secara harfiah. Tidak meninggalkan kapanpun, di manapun, dan apapun protesannya. Asano bahkan memaksa ikut setiap Karma pergi ke kamar mandi—namun ruas jari Karma malah menghantam dagunya.

Rahang bawah pemuda itu berdenyut ketika mengingat penolakan sang kekasih.

 _Aku 'kan cuma ingin merawatnya_ , batin Asano jengkel. _Apa yang salah sih?!_

"Jangan bergerak." Perintah Asano pelan. Tangannya dengan hati-hati membuka daun pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan ruang pribadi mereka.

Pemuda berusia 27 tahun itu lalu membaringkan tubuh Karma di atas kasur. Tidak sampai di situ, ia juga mengambil selimut dan menutupi tubuh Karma dari kaki hingga leher.

"Istirahatlah." Perintahnya lembut seraya mengecup pelipis Karma.

"Gakushuu," panggil Karma pelan, "Aku lapar. Ambilkan udang di bawah."

Mendengarnya emosi Gakushuu langsung naik. "Karma! Kau tidak dengar perkataanku?!"

" _Ja,_ kalau begitu buatkan aku ramen instan."

"Tidak. Kau sudah memakannya kemarin."

"Baiklah. Aku mau _potato chip_ dengan saus sambal."

"Akabane Karma! Kau tidak tahu makna bahaya atau gimana sih?!" lila Asano menajam, alis menekuk sebal. Sungguh, ia benar-benar benci dengan kekeraskepalaan Karma. "Kau ingin cepat mati hah?!"

"Kau yang kenapa!" Karma bukannya diam, malah balik membentak. Oke. Cukup. Dia benar-benar muak. "Sudah aku bilang aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri!"

"Buktinya kau malah tambah parah!"

"Itu karena _kau_ yang merawatku!"

Urat nadi Karma tertarik hingga membentuk siku. Baiklah. Dia mengakui kalau semua ini salahnya. Dia tidak akan sakit separah ini andai dia tidak mabuk saat reuni dengan Maehara serta Okajima, lalu tanpa sadar memakan udang. Karma tidak tahu bagaimana udang bisa masuk ke makanannya, tapi setelah itu ia langsung terserang gatal-gatal hebat. Pemuda itu langsung pulang untuk meminum obat—yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan apabila ia tak sengaja makan _anthropoda_ laut itu. Setelah meminum obat Karma memutuskan untuk tidur.

Ia pikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ternyata ia salah. Esoknya Karma terkena demam sangat tinggi. Asano panik saat tahu dan langsung membawanya ke dokter. Dokter bilang semuanya hanya demam biasa namun butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh akibat kondisi Karma yang cukup _drop_. Sesampainya di rumah, Asano langsung memeluknya seraya mengatakan ia merawatnya sampai sembuh.

Awalnya Karma senang. Tentu saja—siapa yang tidak senang mendapat perhatian dari kekasihmu sendiri? Apalagi jika dia tidak meninggalkanmu barang sedetikpun. Ya. Awalnya. Sampai Karma menyadari Asano terlalu _over_ padanya.

" _Karma, kau tidak boleh makan yang ini! Jauhi itu! Sudah kubilang jangan—_ "

Dan sederet kalimat larangan lain yang membuat telinganya sakit. Karma adalah anak mandiri dengan harga diri tinggi. Diperlakukan seposesif ini membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia bukan anak kecil, apalagi bayi.

"Aku muak Gakushuu." Ia akhirnya mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya selama seminggu ini. "Berhenti merawatku."

Asano agak sakit hati mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" _Kenapa kau selalu menolak semua kebaikanku? Aku melakukan ini karena aku peduli padamu, Setan Merah Sialan._

Sudut mata Karma berkedut jengkel. _Kenapa pantatmu. Kurang jelas apalagi coba?!_

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Karma lalu duduk menghadap Asano yang berdiri di tepi ranjangnya. Sesuai yang ia duga, ketika kaki Karma menapak lantai, pemuda itu langsung memasang sikap siaga—mencegah ke manapun ia akan keluar.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ungkapnya jujur. "Kau selalu melarangku melakukan ini dan itu, tidak boleh makan ini dan itu! Tolong Asano, aku sudah berumur 26 tahun."

Permata ungu Asano menyipit sedikit. Ah. Jadi itu masalahnya. Kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa akan karakter dan _pride uke_ -nya ini?

"Ya … itu supaya kau cepat sem—"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan omong kosongmu itu!" pekik Karma. "Ini tidak boleh, itu tidak boleh. Lantas, aku bolehnya melakukan apa?"

Karma membuang muka, wajahnya merah padam—marah, tentu saja. Melihatnya Asano jadi merasa bersalah. Karma pasti sangat terluka dengan ke- _overprotective_ -annya. Apalagi kekasihnya itu sampai membentak, merona, merah ….. ma … nis.

…

Tunggu dulu!

Asano langsung mengerjapkan matanya. Apa tadi? Apa ia baru saja berpikir bahwa Karma yang sedang ngambek dengan wajah merah itu manis?

 _Tapi kalau dilihat lagi …_ emang bene _r sih._

 _Dan aaargghhhh kenapa dia harus_ majuin _bibirnya gitu sih?! Makin imut kaaann….! Aku nggak kuaaaattt…!_

Mendadak rencana iseng—mesum—terlintas di kepalanya.

Asano menyeringai.

"Ya, kau memang tidak boleh melakukan hal apapun, _sayang_." Sembari berkata demikian, Asano tetap mempertahankan seringainya. Sang objek tatapan melirik kanan-kiri gugup. Ia bahkan tak sadar meneguk liur. Firasatnya tidak enak. "Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada hal yang tidak boleh kaulakukan. Contohnya—"

Tanpa pemberitahuan apa-apa, tiba-tiba Asano memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Karma secara ganas. Langsung melakukan permainan tanpa memberi waktu untuk membalas atau protes.

"Mmmhhhh!" Karma memberontak namun Asano malah menekan tengkuk pemuda itu. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ajaib satu menit mereka bisa bertahan tanpa mengambil oksigen. Asano kembali melebarkan jarak di antara keduanya. Keadaan Karma tak lebih baik darinya. Pemuda itu terengah-engah, wajahnya dua kali lebih merah. Sisa _saliva_ di sudut bibirnya menaikkan drastis libido Asano.

Ia pegang dagu Karma—menatap intens emas madu yang selama ini memabukannya. Dengan lembut, Asano menghapus _saliva_ Karma kemudian menjilat jari bekas menghapusnya.

Sang _seme_ tersenyum ganteng. "—kau boleh melakukan ini kapan saja."

Karma tercegang beberapa saat. Wajahnya merona hebat saat ia berhasil mencerna kata-kata Asano—kemudian ia sadar kalau seharusnya ia _tidak_ bersikap seperti itu saat ini.

Pemuda itu mengangkat dagu tinggi—menantang ametis Asano dengan _hazel_ datarnya.

"Oooohhhh … gitu?"

Karma tersenyum manis. Manis sekali. Terlalu manis sampai bulu kuduk Asano merinding.

"Tentu saja _sayang._ Aku akan dengan _senang hati_ melakukannya."

.

.

[detik selanjutnya, Karma menendang bagian bawah Asano.]

.

.

Fin.

Mimpi apa saya bikin ff di minggu-minggu sibuk begini :""""""""""""""""

Tolong jangan gebuk saya karna bikin tanpa refrensi mendalam tentang karakter dan setting. Hampura sadayana *bungkuk*

Anyway Thanks For Reading 8D


End file.
